Alien Breed 2: Assault
Alien Breed 2: Assault is a video game in Team 17's Alien Breed series and is the second new title in the series since 1996 after Alien Breed Evolution. It was released digitally on Steam (software) and Xbox Live Arcade on September 22, 2010. The follow-up Alien Breed 3: Descent was released November 17, 2010. The game continues the story of Alien Breed Evolution (and consequently, Alien Breed: Impact) of engineer Theodore J. Conrad fighting against aliens on the Leopold spaceship. Gameplay Alien Breed 2: Assault, like Evolution, is an isometric shooter set on board a futuristic spacecraft. In each level, the main character Conrad is given a series of tasks such as collecting key cards, restoring power, or escorting innocents, which he must complete before finding that level's exit. Standing in his way are a variety of aliens who will attack him, usually en masse. He can also suffer damage from explosions, fires, electrical disturbances, and enemy turrets. Conrad can run and shoot in all directions, and can collect a number of different weapons and items to aid him. He can also purchase additional ammunition, items, and upgrades from shops found at computer terminals which also function as save points. The camera angle can be rotated manually in 45 degree increments. Data pads are spread throughout the game, which when collected, reveal information on the various alien species encountered throughout the game and provide back story's for the game's characters. The game features a "survival" mode in which players might survive for as long as they can against waves of aliens while using whatever weapons and items they can find around the area. This mode is available in single-player and co-op modes. Plot Assault continues the story from where Evolution ended. The player, as Conrad, Chief Engineer of the Leopold, attempts to restart the engines of a hostile, alien-infested ghost ship that has crashed into the Leopold and is dragging them both towards the planet's surface. When this fails, the android Mia boards the ghost ship, and Conrad must escort her to the bridge where she can hack into the ship's computers and restart the engines. Upon arrival, Mia finds that she must connect herself to the ship's main computer. The ships AI then kills Mia and possesses her corpse. It reveals itself to be the ships chief science officer, who became an AI to achieve immortality. It then reveals that the ship is a 300-year-old science vessel from earth that went missing and that the chief science officer is responsible for the creation of the aliens. Conrad then sets out to destroy the AI in order to restart the engines. The game ends here on a cliffhanger. Multiplayer co-op consists of players again taking control of Barnes and Vance who have been sent by Mia to find and help Conrad. After finding him, they are separated by an alien attack, and Barnes is presumed dead. Reception Alien Breed 2: Assault has received average reviews, receiving a score of 67 on Metacritic. IGN gave a very positive review of the game, saying that "It's a small game that feels big while you are playing it, a laudable accomplishment for a $10 title." GamingXP gave somewhat positive review, stating that "is a great sequel to Alien Breed: Evolution. Compared to its precursor, it has improved in terms of graphics and gameplay." Links *Official website *Xbox webpage Category:2010 video games Category:Pc Games